


A Short Story of Select Omen Kisses

by twiniitowers



Category: The Omen (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7094383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twiniitowers/pseuds/twiniitowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Birthday, Damien Thorn....it's all for you. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Short Story of Select Omen Kisses

**Short Stories of Kisses...covering all emotions.**

 

**Order:**

**_Why Me?_ ** **(what starts that canon) Damien/Mark, Mark/Vanessa**

 **_Damien’s Daughter_ ** **(Damien/Katie B., Damien/Melissa, Damien/Ravender)**

 **_Thirty_ ** **(Damien/Deana, Mark/Maureen, Millie/Greta)**

* * *

**_Why Me?_ **

**Damien/Mark**

**It was utterly satisfying when Mark’s lips touched Damien’s when they met for the first time in the formers bed. The only regret Damien Thorn had was that he did not stop Vanessa’s schoolmate, and the one who had a crush on Mark first, Tracey Young, but backed off  because Mark and the ‘High horse bitch’ were IN LOVE with the each other, which was enough to make Damien gag.**

**“I never loved Vanessa, I only loved you…” Mark’s words were music to Damien’s ears.**

**Now all he had to do was accept him and he’d be safe.**

**“I love you too, Mark….” but for now all they had was the night before them.**

* * *

**Mark/Vanessa**

**The tears streamed down his face when he saw her.  The guilt was too much to bear. He actually believed his ‘Nessa walked away from him, that she wanted to be with another man. He believed all of it. How foolish was he to believe the ruse in the first place? He was almost too paralyzed from fear, but he made his way to her, and he didn’t see her all bruised and bloody, he saw her beautiful sweet soul. He bent down to kiss her, the fear in her eyes as her trembling hand touched his fearful face.**

**“...no….M--ark…” She was too drained to finish the sentence, but she wanted him to run away before Damien would kill him, let him get far, far away from here so he could have the life he deserved and forget all about her.**

**She was the reason all of this was happening.**

**“Go…”**

**She was happy to see him all handsome in his dress uniform… by her calculations it was graduation day at the academy.**

**“N-never...I love you, Vanessa and I’m not ever leaving you.” He undid the rope as he kissed her, not noticing the shadow getting closer.**

* * *

**_Damien’s Daughter_ **

**Damien/Katie B.**

**Did she honestly think that he loved her? Damien buttoned up his shirt as he got dressed to go back to Thorn after his lunch fuck with Paul’s niece while she sat on the trunk by the foot of the bed putting on her sheer stockings. Like anything else this was more or less a business transaction with his go-to whore and business associate.**

**“Damien,” She stood up and walked over to him, “Would you please zip up my dress?”**

**“...But, of course,” He’d kill her like all the rest if she dare betrayed him.**

**“Thank you.” Katie B. put her hands on Damien’s shoulders and kissed him. She had to go play best friends with his phony, in more ways than one, wife Melissa and go to Marshall Field’s for some cosmetics.**

**“And you better keep Melissa happy or I won’t be happy.”  Damien stated firmly.**

**Katie B. straightened his navy blue tie. “Of course, Damien,anything for you.”**

**She kissed him again to reassure him, or herself, she wasn’t quite sure, that she would never ever turn on him or his father.**

* * *

**Damien/Melissa**

**Melissa wrapped her arms around her husband and kissed him as soon as he came in through the back door. Damien smiled on the outside but on the inside he was thoroughly disgusted.**

* * *

 

 **Damien/Ravender*** **_(We Felt Love_** **)**

**He never thought he’d love her. He never thought he could love except for this misguided notion regarding his “cousin” decades prior. But this young girl, one of his many children, not only accepted her fate, but his as well. Who bore him several of his offspring to start the Satanic Holy War. Damien watched his daughter sleep in their bed, her dark hair covering up her face, the face that was all his. He brushed his hand across her cheek and she flickered her eyes open.**

**“...Hi, Father.” Ravender snuggled in closer. She was so afraid he’d disappear all over again.**

**“Hello.”**

**“You aren’t going to leave Safe Harbor again anytime soon?”  She bit her lip.**

**Let them all die. All she cared about was her Father and her sons.**

**“Ravender Thorn, you shouldn’t worry about such things. The world is all but ours..”**

**“I just don’t want to lose you.” She whispered into his chest.**

**“Hey,” Damien put his hand under her chin, “No crying. I’m here. I’m with you now, darling, let’s have that…”**

**She sniffed to stop herself from crying any further, “I love you, Father.”**

**“I love you too.” They shared a tender kiss as they made love before the sunrise.**

* * *

 

**_Thirty_ **

**Damien/Deana**

**Damien could not believe how lucky he was. His father most certainly blessed him with a loyal, intelligent, beautiful, strong, and confident wife. Damien put his hands on her shoulders and bent down to kiss her neck, making her drop the tube of lipstick that was in her hands.**

**“Hmm, Damien. Do you want to skip** **_Carmen_ ** **?”**

**“Unfortunately, no...that’s just a little preview of what will be waiting for you after, Mrs. Thorn.”**

**She knew part of attending another high society event was to keep up appearances to the clueless masses who had no idea her husband was the Antichrist. But they would all know soon enough.**

**The whole world would know soon enough.**

* * *

**Mark/Maureen**

**“Okay, okay…” Maureen laughed after their long kiss on the sofa. They were supposed to be studying for their senior finals, which were on Friday. “Mark, are you going to need a cold shower?”**

**“Maybe...you act like you don't know the material, Mo.”**

**“How about a study break?”**

**“Now you are talking.”**

**“How about you make us some popcorn?”**

**Mark smiled. “Okay...okay…Just one more kiss….”**

**Maureen kissed the man she knew she was destined to marry. “And don’t be stingy with the butter, Mr. Thorn.”**

**He loved her and could not wait for the day they were husband and wife.**

* * *

**Millie/Greta** **(happy era)**

**Millie smiled at her fiancée as they lay in their fancy five star bed in the resort hotel.**

**“My legs are like jelly.” Millie yawned as she rested her head on Greta’s chest.**

**“I never had a professional massage before.”**

**It was Damien and Deana’s engagement gift to Millie and Greta. Greta was not used to living such a lavish lifestyle. Millie advised, it was best to smile and say ‘thank you’ to her parents.  She would learn in time.**

**“Did you enjoy it?”**

**“Yes, love.”**

**“Then that’s all that counts…” Tonight was definitely going to be snuggle and cuddle night. “Good night, Gorgeous...I love you…”**

**“Goodnight, Magnificent. I love you too.”  and with that Greta pressed the switch to turn the light off.**

* * *

 

**The End**

**I hope that you enjoyed. :)**


End file.
